


Jhinuk's Mistake

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilal, Gen, Jhinuk, Knights of Naren books, Seer of the Past, WARNING - Implied abuse/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: ***This work has implied abuse/non-con without going into specific details.***Jhinuk spies on one of the council members and has an issue with what he sees.





	Jhinuk's Mistake

Jhinuk Selfridge may not have been able to see the future, but his intuition told him it wasn’t a good idea as he was doing it. Yet here he was, bursting into the cafeteria and calling out Bilal Elian’s name. He knew he was here. He had just seen him get in the line to get his plate only a few moments before. Jhinuk, as the seer of the past, could see many things that had already happened. Unless Bilal had gotten his food very quickly, he was still here.

Jhinuk was disgusted just by being in the same room as him. Bilal was on the mage council. It was something Jhinuk had sorted out some time ago. While there were ways to block Jhinuk’s ability from seeing much, Bilal was not very good at those specific spells. At first, Jhinuk wondered how he had ever gotten on the council in the first place, but after observing his actions in the past enough, he knew it was because he bought his spot there.

That was bad enough, but what he had viewed just before lunch made his stomach churn. He saw the human mage looking his way, having just received his tray of food.

“You!” Jhinuk pointed and stomped towards Bilal. “How could you!” It was more an accusation than a question.

Bilal blinked in wonder. Of course, he was surprised. Jhinuk had never made any indication he knew that Bilal was on the council.

“These mages trust you to advocate for them. How could you betray them?”

Bilal shook his head, and started to walk around Jhinuk, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jhinuk grabbed Bilal’s arm, causing him to drop his tray. “No? Should I tell everyone here what I saw this morning?”

Bilal shook his head, but Jhinuk had already decided he was going to anyway.

“You disregarded the fear in her eyes when you slipped the adahi guard a few coins while he unlocked the door to her cell. Why should I not disregard yours? You take advantage of those who cannot fight back, who live in the prisons below Thril Gandir, who wear iron mitts and can’t defend themselves. How could you hurt them when you are supposed to be their advocate for better conditions?” He was yelling now. The entire cafeteria was staring.

“I think you are mistaking your twisted dreams for reality. I’ve done no such thing. I’m not even on the council.”

“You are! I’ve seen it. You bought your spot with your family’s money!” Jhinuk felt someone grab his arm. He shook free only to be grabbed again. “And I saw what you did to her this morning. I looked back further. There are others. They all fear you. Those who were deemed too dangerous, and sent to stay in the cells for the rest of their lives. I know what you do to them. I won’t let this go! You will pay for your crimes!”

Jhinuk was pushed to the floor. Wait, they were putting iron mitts on him? “Arrest Bilal! Not me! Ask the ones in the cells what he does to them. I saw it!”

****

Jhinuk woke with a splitting headache. He went to put his hand up to his head only to find it was encased in an iron mitt. His other hand was as well. It was dark even with his eyes open, but he heard footsteps. A light drew closer as the footsteps did too. His head hurt so much it was hard to concentrate on the sounds or the light. He heard the jingle of coins and the jangle of the keys. The lock clicked, and the barred metal door screeched open. There were more footsteps then the clash of the door swinging shut, then silence for a few moments. The conjured ball of light floated nearer until he saw the face of the mage who had conjured it.

“Hello, Jhinuk. I hope you like your new quarters. The mage council has voted unanimously that you will be remaining here for the rest of your life. You’ll find that I’m not the only one on the council who comes here on a fairly regular basis. What you did in the cafeteria scared them. It could have happened to any of them as well.”

The light dimmed as Bilal continued to speak. “Now, since this is your first time, I’ll go easy on you.”


End file.
